Inception: Primeval
by JeckerLove
Summary: Jecker.  AU, Inception.  Jess is recruited by Matt to be their architect as they plan to preform inception on corrupt politician Philip Burton.  Unaware of what she has signed up for, Jess' world is about it be turned upside down in more ways than one.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know I haven't uploaded a story in forever but, well, life got in the way. I just thought of this idea today will procrastinating my studying for finals (yuck). If you can guess by the title, it's an AU fic where the team is an extraction team like in Christopher Nolan's Inception (great movie). I've used the season 4 and 5 cast as my main characters with Jess and Becker featured although I will have references to the old team throughout. There will be no characters from Inception in this fic (therefore I dub it not a crossover) all I have done is put the Primeval characters we know and love into their world (kind of like what I did with my fic _Four Weddings and an Anomaly_ sort of). **

**I'm sorry if I upload this fic rather slowly as I am in the middle of exams and will be going on vacation right after wards (to a land without internet, I'm not sure as of yet if I will survive). Please be patient with me and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval or Inception.  
><strong>

**Chapter One**

Jess was a struggling architect student. Unlike most, however, she was struggling to remain engaged as the curriculum failed to interest her. It was just too easy. At nineteen and currently in her fourth year of university, brilliant Jess Parker was bored.

After spending the two-hour lecture doodling or twirling her pencil, Jess packed her bag, straightened her ridiculously short mini-skirt and walked to the door. Her plans to meet up with some old friends after class however were stopped when her professor called her back.

"Jess, a word please."

Stopping, Jess rolled her eyes once and turned back against the flow of outgoing traffic. Her orange heels clicked down the stairs until she reached Professor Gideon's desk.

"Yes professor."

"Jess, I know you're a brilliant student and while you may find my lectures uninteresting could you please refrain from texting in the middle of class. It's highly distracting."

"Umm, professor." Jess asked confused, "I wasn't texting at all in class. I was doodling threw part of it but I'd never text. You're not that boring."

Gideon smiled as the last student left and the lecture hall door shut behind them. "Thank you Jess, I'm glad to know I'm not that boring. I know you weren't texting, I just needed an excuse to talk to you and this isn't the type of conversation you want your classmates to overhear."

If possible, Jess was even more confused, "Is it an internship? It must be a giant firm if you don't want the class to overhear."

"It's an internship of a kind," Gideon nodded, "although, you'll have to take a fair bit of extra training before you'll be able to work there."

"What kind of extra training? If there were any higher level courses I'd be taking them, believe me."

"It's not the kind of training offered at school." Gideon continued, "The legal obligations of this job occasionally graze the grey area of the law."

"You mean it's illegal?" Jess questioned, "What am I doing? Building faulty bridges? You know more than anyone how much I hate making mistakes; I don't think I could ever make purposeful ones for a living. I'd go crazy."

"That's good to hear." A voice behind Jess said in the same Irish lilt as her professor. Jess spun around to see a man in his early thirties walking down the stairs. She hadn't heard him enter the classroom.

"Matt," Gideon smiled, "right on time as usual. Jess, I'd like to introduce you to my son, Matt."

"Hello Matt," Jess smiled and shock his hand. "I never knew you had a son professor."

"Few do." Matt replied, "It's probably best that way."

"What do you mean?" Jess asked.

"I have a job offer for you Jess." Matt said.

"What kind of job?"

"One better than anything you've ever imagined."

Jess turned to Gideon unsure weather to take the offer this strange man was giving her. Gideon nodded. Jess had always been curious and, to be honest, she didn't know how much longer she could last at school before she lost it.

Jess smiled and turned to Matt, "when do I start?"

Matt smiled. "Follow me."

{*}{*}{*}

"What is this place?" Jess asked as Matt led her into a giant glass building. She had walked by it thousands of times yet never once been inside or even wondered what was inside.

"This is the ARC," Matt explained, holding the door open for Jess.

Jess looked at the gold plated name above the door. 'Central Metropolitan 3326'

"Is that your nickname for it or something?"

"In a sense yeah," Matt nodded, "Good attention to detail."

"That's what people tell me." Jess smiled.

As Matt and Jess crossed the foyer, Jess felt a child run up to spin as if everyone was suddenly staring at her. Glancing around nervously, Jess found every single pair of eyes glaring back at her. It was seriously creepy.

"They must really not like newcomers." Jess commented and she and Matt made their way over to the elevators.

"Don't take it personally." He said pressing the 'floor 15' button and shutting the elevator doors. Jess watched the illuminated numbers as they climbed. _2…3…4…_

"What exactly do you do?" Jess asked.

"You ask a lot of questions, don't you?" Matt chuckled.

"And you don't like answering them."

Matt nodded, "Don't worry, we just need to give you a quick test first, that's all."

"Okay, I'm good at those. When am I going to take it?"

The elevator chimed.

"Now."  
>As the doors opened, so did Jess' jaw. Looking outside the safety of the elevator, Jess saw the London skyline up in smoke, most buildings either mere skeletons or piles of rubble. It reminded Jess of a scene from <em>2012<em>. It was apocalypse now.

"Oh my God." Jess muttered. "What happened?"

"We need your help Jess," Matt said, un-phased by the destruction outside.

"Help with what? Where the hell am I?"

"Jess," Matt said with his soothing lilt, "You need to focus."

Jess took another look outside the elevator to see the London Eye plunge into the River Thames. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Okay." She murmured eyes still closed. _Jess, what have you gotten yourself into_.

"I need you to rebuild the city."

Jess' eyes flew wide open. "What!"

"Jess," Matt said attempting to calm her, "concentrate, imagine London or any city for that matter."

Jess closed her eyes again reluctantly. She drew up sketches in her mind. Thousands of skyscrapers and winding streets with magnificent bridges that stretched from one riverbank to the other. She imagined the London Eye rising from the River Thames and Big Ben rebuilding itself brick by brick. Almost lost in her head, Jess felt a rumble beneath her feet.

Opening her eyes she looked out of the elevator in awe. It was exactly how she'd imagined it. Builds remerged from the rubble and built themselves from the bottom up brick by brick. While Jess had never been the religious type, she would swear this to be the work of a God.

Words failing her, Jess gapped at the creation she'd only imagined.

"Impressive." Was all that Matt said after London had been restored moments later.

Jess turned at him shocked. "That's all you can say? It was the apocalypse a few moments ago and it suddenly rebuilt itself…" Jess trailed off as she admitted, "Just like I imagined."

"Don't worry Jess," Matt smiled, "Everything will be explained in a moment."

"Wha-"

"Jump."

"What?"

"Jump." Matt commanded again.

"Are you crazy? We're fifteen stories up we can't-"

Jess finished her sentence with a scream as Matt grabbed her hand and jumped out of the elevator dragging Jess with him.

**Yes this is a Jess/Becker fic NOT a Jess/Matt (I have more than one problem with that pairing). Becker will make his appearance in the next chapter. Stay tuned and please review if you enjoyed it and want more. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jess jolted awake a scream catching in her throat. She gasped struggling to breath grasping the lawn chair she was sitting in with an iron grip. A second ago she was pulled off a building and fell fifteen stories onto solid pavement. She felt as if someone had kicked her in the stomach, very hard.

"What the hell…" she muttered with as much breath as she could muster.

"You get used to it." The Irish lilt said next to her as if these out of world experiences were normal.

"But, what? We just?" Jess murmured confused and then realized, "you pulled me off a building! I almost died!"

"Jess, it was only a dream." Matt reassured her.

"You almost killed me!" Jess repeated.

"We needed a kick to wake you up. It was either jump or shot you."

"What did you have to kill- wait. How do you know what I was dreaming about?"

Matt smiled, "We were sharing dreams."

"Sharing dreams?" Jess looked puzzled. "How? Oww!" Jess yelped as Matt pulled the needle out of her arm. She hadn't even noticed it was there to begin with.

"Using this." Matt explained waving the needle pointed at the machine it was connected to. "This is a PASIV. First created by the military to train soldiers in harsh circumstances, it enables people to share a dream together. While, as you know, it feels real, you cannot be physically hurt."

"More like emotionally scarred," Jess murmured rubbing the arm the needle was in. She hated needles.

Matt chucked at her comment, "yes, if you're not prepared you can be emotionally scarred. But we can prepare you for that."

"Prepare me for what? I'm not doing that again."

Matt raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Hell no. It was awful. Nothing is as it seams and it's just- it's just-"

"Pure creation," Matt interrupted. "You could never build a city in mere seconds in the real world. When you're dreaming you feel, and you can do everything. It's pure creation, an architects dream."

Jess shuttered, "I guess I'm not your architect then."

Jess rose from the lawn chair shakily and gathered her composer. She was in a warehouse; plain, dull, and empty aside from the lawn chairs surrounding the table with the PASIV and a few work desks scattered around in no particular pattern. A small isolated work or observation room 10 meters away looked as if it served as a private office. Directly in front of her was what she was looking for, the exit.

"Jess." Matt called as she walked away. She ignored him.

_He's crazy, ablsolutly crazy. There is no way in hell I'm going back. It was so scary, terrifying but amazing. You built a city, Jess, an entire city without lifting a pen! No, don't think about that, just go. Get out of here before you're sucked back into one of those dreams. _

So deep in thought, Jess almost ran into the dark haired man coming out of the office.

"Excuse me," she said, head down, in passing. He moved aside to let her through.

As she reached the door, Jess heard a few lines of conversation between Matt and the dark haired man.

"It looks like that went well," the dark haired man said sarcastically.

"She'll be back, Becker." Matt said, "She'll be back."

{*}{*}{*}

Jess arrived home to her shabby student apartment. Dropping her bag at the door and slipping out of her orange heels, she collapsed on the couch her heart still beating a mile a minute. She lay there for several minutes allowing her heart rate to slow. Sitting up, she walked over to her bag and pulled out her architecture homework and sprawled it on her bed (she would have laid it on her desk if it wasn't already vomiting).

After half and hour of staring blankly at the beginning of chapter 12 she slammed her head against the textbook. Matt was right. It was amazing. _Pure creation_.

Jess rolled over and sighed.

{*}{*}{*}

"Jess," the dark haired man, Becker, said surprised as Jess walked back into the warehouse the next day. "I thought it'd be at least a week until you came back."

Jess blushed, "I-I couldn't stop thinking about it. It was just like…"

"Pure creation." He finished her sentence.

Jess just nodded.

Matt emerged from the office flipping thought a folder of papers. Looking up he saw Jess looking sheepish and smiled.

"What I tell you Becker," he said walking by him and playfully slapping him on the back. "I'd told you she'd be back."

Becker choked a smile.

"Jess, this is Becker, our Point Man."

"Point Man?" Jess furled her eyebrows.

Becker gave Jess a look. "Matt, did you even tell her what we do?"

"You share dreams or something," Jess said. Both men looked at her. "Or something like that, right?"

Becker closed his eyes in a kind of 'I-can't-believe-you-Matt' expression. "You didn't tell her?" he hissed, eyes still closed.

"You saw her run out of the room." Matt defended. Becker sighed.

"What exactly do you do?" Jess asked, a hint of fear creeping into her voice.

"In short, we go into people's dreams and steal information from them for a profit." Matt explained. "It's called extraction."

It took a moment for Jess to process this. _Isn't that illegal? Although, Professor Gideon did warn me it wasn't exactly something I could put on a resume. _

"What do you need an architect for?" was the first question that popped into Jess' mind.

Matt smiled, "Someone has to create the dreams, don't they?"

"Wait," Jess said asking for clarification, "You mean I have to create someone else's dream?"

"Exactly. Although this doesn't mean create a world where everyone walks on his or her hands on the ceiling, your job is to make us a layout that will hide us from our mark and give us the home field advantage."

"Like creating a maze and giving you the map."

"Precisely." Becker nodded.

"How do you know I'll take the job?" Jess asked, looking back at Matt.

"You came back after one day, there is nothing quiet like it is there?"

Jess sighed, "No, there isn't."

"Let's get started then," Matt said turning to Becker, "You'll need to give her some training while I'm off putting together the rest of the team. I have to go see Lester to finalize the plans and transactions as well as find Connor and Abby."

"There last known whereabouts were along the Mediterranean coast somewhere near Nice." Becker said and Matt picked up his coat off of one of the lawn chairs.

"Always the point man." Matt chuckled, "That'll give you less than a week to get her up to speed. Oh, and she'll need a totem."

"A what?" Jess asked.

"Becker will explain." He reassured her, "Don't worry Jess, I have the utmost faith in you."

"Great." Jess weakly smiled.

"I'll be back," Matt waved as he walked to the door.

"Don't get mauled by the Russian mob this time. I don't want to clean up your mess again." Becker yelled.

Matt just waved as he closed the door.

"Russian mob?" Jess asked warily.

"Matt was sloppy after a job and didn't cover his tracks. Don't worry, it only happened once. Anyway," Becker fished around in his pocket and pulled out a red dice one side of which old had dotes, six to be exact, "this is a totem. It's a small object, potentially heavy, that you can have on you at all times so no one else knows."

"Like a coin?"

"No, it needs to be more unique than that."

Jess reached out to touch the dice but Becker quickly grasped it and placed it back in his pocket.

"I can't let you touch it," he explained, "that defeats the purpose of it. It's specific weight and balance is only known to me and therefore, I know whether or not I'm in someone else's dream. You'll need to make your own. When you've been in the business as long as Matt or I have, you're in danger of not knowing the difference between a dream and reality."

Jess nodded and looked up at Becker. He was a fair bit taller than she was, probably a head taller if her weren't wearing heels. He was quite handsome too now that she thought about it. Dark features, well groomed hair, strong jaw line, deep brown eyes, and a knee-shaking smile. _Jess, focus!_

Jess smiled and tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear trying not to blush. "Okay, what's my first lesson?"

Becker smiled.

**A/N: If there is any particular direction you want this story to go I'm open to suggestions (I'm kind of making it up as I go). Please review if you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
